


The First Step

by bluecatboi



Series: Retelling the Adventure [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Family time, Gen, How Do I Tag, Keeper of the Moon Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), a whole two of them, talking while cooking, the adventure begins, the main character is a seeker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecatboi/pseuds/bluecatboi
Summary: The breeze through the trees is a mixture of the forest itself singing and the sylphs dancing in between the leaves. Ceicel lays in the grass, staring up at the canopy shifting about, casting odd shadows over him.His mothers kicked him out so they can decide if he can finally officially join the adventurer’s guild, and to some extent the conjurer’s guild. They had kept him close, closer than when he was given free rein of the Nine Ivies as long as he was back before dark, after the Calamity. Though he doesn’t really blame them. Now, as a freshly minted nineteen year old, and by freshly minted he means that it's been a month he has been plotting and planning to ask to leave.An adventure has to start somewhere, right?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Retelling the Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059830
Kudos: 1





	The First Step

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how to tag very well, and it will probably be a very long time until I know the best way to tag everything correctly, or at least better lmao  
> if you have any hints please tell me, i just throw things and hope they stick

The breeze through the trees is a mixture of the forest itself singing and the sylphs dancing in between the leaves. Ceicel lays in the grass, staring up at the canopy shifting about, casting odd shadows over him.

His mothers kicked him out so they can decide if he can finally officially join the adventurer’s guild, and to some extent the conjurer’s guild. They had kept him close, closer than when he was given free rein of the Nine Ivies as long as he was back before dark, after the Calamity. Though he doesn’t really blame them. Now, as a freshly minted nineteen year old, and by freshly minted he means that it's been a month he has been plotting and planning to ask to leave.

He catches moment above, a sylph darts between the large trees, rushing back to the sylphlands. Most likely causing a problem for those who live in Hawthorne. He wonders what chaos has been brought upon them… Hopefully it is just fruits in odd places and not the more nasty version he helped with when younger which was a lot less fruit and more fish. 

“Ceicel,” Kona’s voice carries on the wind as she calls out from their humble hut. 

Ceicel quickly rolls onto his feet, barely disturbing the grass and leaves he was resting on. He barely contains his energy as he rushes back. Ceicel dips his head slightly to let his Keeper of a mother kiss his forehead. “You are being pointedly cooperative, that is not very sneaky.”

He shakes his head, “I don’t know what you mean,” he says, most assuredly knowing what she means. 

Kona rolls her eyes and pats his cheek, “Come, you are in charge of food while Lhora talks to you.”

“Rules or is this her playing the no mom?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea of what you mean,” Kona steps into the hut with a laugh like chimes. Ceicel follows after her with a smile on his face.

Lhora looks over her paperwork and numbers that Ceicel notices is his own handwriting. Probably one of the many reasons that she doesn’t want Ceicel to leave, as simple and silly as it is. Her pale gold eyes flick up at him and offers a soft smile. That is a good sign, hopefully…

Ceicel rolls up his sleeves and starts to cook.

“You saw the wake of the Calamity,” Lhora starts, never one to be extremely subtle when a hard topic is at hand, “Yet you still wish to be a conjurer.”

“I do,” Ceicel starts, cutting the vegetables, “Mostly to help other besides running supplies about, but…” Ceicel pauses as he tosses the chopped veggies into the slowly warming pan. “But maybe with the help of the conjurers I can learn why I…” he gestures with his hand, not sure how to describe it.

“They didn’t know what it was when we asked them once we moved here,” Kano points out.

“They don’t, but they are all too worried about the forest, which I know is very important and that it's alive beyond just being a living thing, but that is why I want to be an adventurer as well. I won’t be bound to serve just the forest. I can meet more people, learn things, and maybe find others who could explain why.”

Lhora merely crosses her arms when Ceicel looks back to her, “Kano and I think you will do well as an adventurer.”

Ceicel blinks once. Then twice, before the words really hit, “I can go?”

“Not tomorrow, or the day after, but… yes. After you get your things together and Kano can have her name day celebration with you still here, then yes. We have decided that you can go and fulfill your Tia namesake.”

Kano smiles wide, “Its never too late to take my name.”

Ceicel shakes his head, “You don’t think I have committed enough name theft?”

“Ceicel Sastha doesn’t sound all that bad! And its not theft if I give it to you. And you know your mother would never mind you taking her name.”

Lhora shakes her head with a wide grin, “Don’t burn the vegetables, Ceicel," Interrupting his retort. He makes a soft click which makes Kano laugh, as he turns his full attention back to the meal.

“You two and your clicks,” Lhora shakes her head. 

Kano drapes herself over her seeker beloved, “You two just have all the market lingo that leaves me behind, let me have one with our son.”

Lhora kisses Kano’s cheek, “Yes yes. Now let me get back to work.”

Kano giggles at Lhora, leaving her to go help Ceicel not burn all the food for this meal. If Ceicel’s tail is anything to go by, he is distracted.

Which is true, his mind races with all the possibilities of what the world can give him. Answers to why he randomly has waking dreams, or why tracking aether comes so easy when aether awareness has not been extremely common in his clan or family, or maybe he might just never get these answers and just see the world. He would like that.


End file.
